User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Alicia Duhamel concert tours
The following is a description of Alicia Duhamel's concert tours, eliminating her roles as the opening act for other artists. This article also eliminates filming for Duhamel's television appearances or include any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. Just a few years after her sixth-place finish at Torontokyo 2003, as well as her second-place finish in [[User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Details about Operatic Jazz Association 2008|season 1 of The Operatic Jazz Association]] in 2008, Duhamel headlined solo tours to promote each of her albums. Although Duhamel is from Canada, which is an North American country, her tours take place throughout Europe. Does It Matter Tour Does It Matter Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Alicia Duhamel, in support of her debut album Does It Matter. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on Christmas Day 2010. Tickets went on sale in February 2011. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:45 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' #PersonalChristmas concerts In order to promote her 2011 EP #PersonalChristmas, Duhamel gave three (3) concerts across central and eastern Canada, with the final stop being in her metropolitan Montreal. There was no age requirement for attending the concerts. Each of the following dates starting between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. This was Duhamel's only tour to reach Canada. * Winnipeg, December 15, 2011 - Centennial Concert Hall * Toronto, December 17, 2011 - Queen Elizabeth Theatre * Montreal, December 20, 2011 - Corona Theatre 'Selected box office data' ''Fine Climbing'' Tour Fine Climbing Tour was the second major headlining concert tour, and third overall, by Canadian singer Alicia Duhamel, in support of her album Fine Climbing. This two-year tour started on August 19, 2012 at what is now the AccorHotels Arena in Paris, France. However, the album wouldn't be released until early October. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2012. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:45 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' Different Now & Then Tour Different Now & Then Tour was the third major headlining concert tour, and fourth overall, by Canadian singer Alicia Duhamel, in support of her album Different Now & Then. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on September 16, 2014 - the week before the corresponding album was released. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:30 and 7:45 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' Recent Hits Tour Recent Hits Tour was the fourth major headlining concert tour, and fifth overall, by Canadian singer Alicia Duhamel, in support of her biggest hits from her discography. This was also her first tour in which she did more than one show at certain venues. Stops in 2016 included venues in France, Georgia, and Switzerland. Stops in 2017 included venues in Poland, Austria, Hungary, France, Germany, and Armenia. At the first concerts of the tour, Duhamel performed a mix of songs from her earlier albums, songs she had recently released as singles (some of which appear on her 2017 album Real World), and covers of hit songs from other artists, including (but not limited to) Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, and Taylor Swift. At the concerts closer to Christmas, Duhamel included several holiday songs, including some from the 2016 holiday album The Average Christmas Spirit. Later concerts in this tour included additional songs from Real World. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on June 18, 2016. Tickets went on sale in early August of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 9:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' Real World Tour Real World Tour is the fifth major headlining concert tour, and sixth overall, by Canadian singer Alicia Duhamel, in support of her new album Real World. The tour had stops in Switzerland, Austria, Ireland, France, Belgium, and Italy in 2017. From January 29 to February 10, 2018, Duhamel headlined a series of seven (7) subscription-only concerts in the northeastern United States with South African jazz singer Dan Govender featuring a live orchestra conducted by an unknown person. Duhamel's tour continued in April, with stops in Bulgaria, France, Armenia, Georgia, Belarus, Malta, the Netherlands, Greece, Russia, Portugal, and Italy. Stops in Bulgaria, Switzerland, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, Slovakia, and Hungary are scheduled for 2019. Duhamel's set list for the first months of the tour included six songs from Real World ("Ecstasy", "As I Am", "Coins", "Turn You Away", "Terrestrial" and "How to Get You Back"), a medley of songs from her previous albums, and three other songs that Duhamel has sung in previous concerts but has never included in her discography. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on April 2, 2017. Tickets went on sale exactly a week later. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse